


My Ex's Best Friend

by Lord Of Mail Men (That_Potato_Trash)



Series: Mushy Gushy - Oneshots inspired by songs [1]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, the morning after, title from a Machine Gun Kelly song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Potato_Trash/pseuds/Lord%20Of%20Mail%20Men
Summary: "You know my ex, so that makes it all feel complicated"~In which Geoff wakes up in a random hotel room and in that moment he realized...he fucked up.
Relationships: Geoff Wigington/Otto Wood
Series: Mushy Gushy - Oneshots inspired by songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147937
Kudos: 5





	My Ex's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LUCKYWARRIORS (voidpacifist)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidpacifist/gifts).



The smell of burnt coffee is what initially wakes Geoff up from his deep slumber. His eyes squint as he sits up, his head is pounding and it feels like he didn't even sleep at all. The rough texture of the hotel sheets is the next thing he notices. _Well shit._ He knew he shouldn't have accepted the invitation to Jawn's party, he knows how he gets when he's drunk, but there was something in his mind that was telling him to go. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before taking in the room. It was a standard hotel room, nothing too fancy, simply cream-colored walls with boring modern paintings hung up. The carpet in the room looked just as rough and uncomfortable as the overly crisp sheets he was laying on. There was an average-sized tv on a light dresser in front of him and a small desk with a chair pushed against the rightmost wall. To the left, the room opened up to a kitchenette where the small coffee pot was brewing the shitty (but free) hotel coffee. There was a door that clearly led out of the room and beside it must be the door to the bathroom. No one was in sight, however, there was steam curling out from under the bathroom door. 

Geoff pushed himself to his feet, stumbled over to the small sink, and quickly turned on the cold water. After taking a heady sip of tap water in hopes of soothing his headache, he splashes his face with water. The shock of the cold water on his face is exactly what he needed to wake up and conversely the exact opposite of what he needed to do for his headache. He heard the bathroom door open and looked up from the sink, only to get his breath stuck in his throat. _Fuuuuuck. This is not what I needed today._ There stood, Otto, towel drying his hair and looking at Geoff with pitying eyes. "Of all the people to sleep with while drunk I-uh," Geoff clears his throat, "of course it was you."

Otto chuckles lightly at Geoff's remark before walking over to him and lightly brushing some hair out of his face, "yeah, I think we all saw this one coming in the long run." Both men stared into each other's eyes for a moment, processing the situation. Geoff's thinking may be slowed by the hangover, but he's not stupid, there's one thing that isn't adding up in this situation.

"I thought you stopped drinking?"

The question hung in the air for a moment, Otto's form tensed as the syllables escaped Geoff's lips. It was a fair question, though, Otto had been long time friends with Geoff's ex-boyfriend. That's how they had initially met. And while there had always been some form of tension between the two (which partially played a role in Geoff and Awsten's messy breakup,) Geoff assumed nothing would ever happen as Otto had vowed to never drink again around when he'd met Awsten. AKA long before he ever met Geoff. _Had something changed?_

Otto let out a heavy sigh; effectively breaking the silence. "I," the words seemed to die in his throat, "I was...uh...I was completely sober."

Time seemed to freeze as soon as the words left his mouth. The air was stagnant around them and the only sound was the gurgling of the coffee pot. Geoff's aching mind swirled with thoughts as he began to realize the gravity of the situation they were now in. They can't excuse this away with a simple utterance of "I was drunk" because Otto wasn't drunk. He was sober. He did this fully knowing the impact it would make on one of the most important friendships in his life. This was even more of a clusterfuck than he had initially thought. It was bad enough that he slept with his ex's best friend, but now he has to deal with the fact that Otto was completely sober doing it. 

"Where do we go from here?" Geoff's voice cracked on the first word, but he decided to ignore it. This was an important question. Otto's brow furrowed slightly, deep in thought. He knew what he was getting into when he brought Geoff back to his room, but he never expected it to be as tense as it is afterward. Part of him knows he was living in some ridiculous fantasy if he truly thought he'd somehow be able to start a relationship with Geoff like this and remain friends with Awsten. His stomach was swimming with regret, but he didn't know if it was for the act of sleeping with his friend's ex or if it's for how he knows Awsten will take this.

Otto leaned his forehead against Geoff's, relishing in the feeling of his warm breath on his upper lip, "I don't know, but I'd like to enjoy the moment while it's still here." With that, he leaned in further and connected their lips. It was a soft kiss, unlike the many they shared last night, full of unspoken feelings. Geoff slid his hand into Otto's hair, holding on desperately, both fearing if they let go of the other would fade away. The kiss slowly grew more heated as their lips slid against each other, and soon Otto was pushing his tongue into Geoff's mouth. They stood there in the tiny hotel kitchenette, desperately grabbing onto one another as they made out. Geoff began to pull Otto towards the bed and suddenly he was under Otto as they continued to passionately kiss. Otto's hands were bracketing Geoff's hips, carefully keeping himself from fully laying on top of the other. Suddenly Geoff pulled out of the kiss, breathing heavily. "W-we shouldn't be doing this. I'm gonna fuck up your friendship. I should just go," he huffed out. Otto sighed and rested his head on Geoff's collarbone. He knew he was right. This was wrong. It goes against basically every single friendship rule ever. It felt like a betrayal. But at the same time; Otto didn't want to stop. He'd liked Geoff since they first met, but obviously, he knew it would never happen. But now it can. Otto began leaving small kisses along the exposed skin of Geoff's neck, "please...please don't leave. I need this. Even if it's only for today."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first thing I've written and actually posted in y e a r s (first time on the archive woo !) so I hope y'all liked it (sorry it's so short, longer ones to come.) Comments are appreciated :D


End file.
